ditfandomcom-20200214-history
General Gore
General Gore is a high-ranking member of the Third Order and the tertiary antagonist in Across the Portal: Interference and Across the Portal: Insurgence, and a minor villain later reformed in Across the Portal: Intuition. Biography Conflict of the Pearian Gore eventually joined the Third Order under Xerin Hedashield, eventually achieving the rank of General. While Hedashield appeared to be distrustful of her, Gore still enjoyed mingling with her on a semi-consistent basis. Upon learning of their failure, Hedashield contacted Gore and ordered for their private execution. Gore tracked Kristen and Thorrn to Geonosis with ten Grabbers. She made her presence known by threatening Thorrn with death, who replied sarcastically before Grabber X.1 restrained him. Thorrn asked General Gore why they concealed the name of the Supreme Leader, only to be slapped. After Kristen was shackled, Gore turned to Thorrn, but Kristen broke out and Thorrn fought the Grabbers. Grabber X.9 recaptured Thorrn and Gore smugly said the pack would "keep Master Mutialatus waiting no longer". It is unknown what became of her, though she probably learned that Captain Cole defected. Conflict of the Numbers The wrath of the Supreme Leader Upon learning of his return to his homeworld, Xerin Hedashield demanded Darth Mutialatus' presence by contacting him, furiously telling him to come see her in person. Still, Hedashield ordered General Gore to summon him. Gore stepped into Hedashield's quarters and confirmed she had sent for the Dark Lord of the Sith. Hedashield retrieved six chocolate truffles, and before she sat down, Gore affectionately felt Hedashield's exposed stomach and curiously watched her mistress gorge herself on chocolate until Mutialatus arrived. Hedashield expressed her confidence in Mutialatus and proceeded to torture him. Gore watched with horror as he writhed around in agony, and attempted to flee, only for Mutilatus' form to block her path. Hedashield advanced on the General, telling her to leave the room. Gore ducked over Mutialatus and did as Hedashield demanded. Days later, General Gore led a group of stormtroopers against the Jedi in the Battle of Coruscant. Kristen's escape General Gore led the extradition of Kristen, who was to be brought before Xerin Hedashield in order for her to reckon on Der Erebolten. However, Gore fell for Kristen's trick: the prisoner thought to be Kristen was discovered as being Third Order holodroid Hamen using his advanced hologram technology and Kristen assaulted the Vindicator, defeating all of the troopers guarding it and casting General Gore out from the flagship. She plunged into the ground below and to her presumed death. Aftermath Having survived her ordeal only to learn of Xerin Hedashield's demise during the Battle of Mustafar, General Gore gladly obliged to work as a businesswoman to begin atoning for her sins. Two years later, she was found there by B'en'jamin Thorrn, who made her realize people don't have to be controlled to be safe from them and the peoples of the galaxy could be trusted with their freedom. Personality and traits General Gore always kept on showing fierce loyalty towards her mistress, Xerin Hedashield, but alongside this, she also kept showing love, caring and sense of security towards her. Gore was trained her entire life to become a deadly and highly skilled combatant, repeatedly showing her tremendous warrior nature in battle many times and began developing her own cruel, arrogant, cold, and fierce nature. When becoming a part from the Third Order, Gore also developed extreme sadism; showing pure pleasure driven by herself toward the pain of others and of her own enemies. However, she is not very observant of things not directly relevant to the Supreme Leader, which led to her severe injury and assumed demise when she failed to see Kristen approaching mere inches behind her. Relationships Xerin Hedashield General Gore had a strong, even affectionate relationship with her mistress, Xerin Hedashield. She held a deep respect for her mistress and watched and hearkened her closely. She considered her to be important. Her loyalty to Hedashield may have extended to her being sexually attracted to her, since she was seen feeling the slope between Xerin's navel and waistline after she prepared to gorge on chocolate, and she specifically said Xerin was breathtakingly beautiful. She also enjoyed staring at her while she did things that would have helped her gain weight, such as watching television for hours or eating immoderate amounts of candy. Behind the scenes It is possible that General Gore was a former Grabber that managed to get on the good side of Darth Mutialatus or, more likely, Xerin Hedashield, although this is unconfirmed. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Interference'' *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Category:Henchmen Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Across the Portal characters Category:Females Category:Third Order characters Category:Villains Category:Military characters Category:Generals Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Reformed characters